


Keeping You Alive

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You would never forget his face, the way he made you feel. Then one day, strange men tell you that you’re carrying something powerful and you only have months to live left. You didn’t know just how much these strangers would mean to you.





	Keeping You Alive

You couldn’t get his face out of your mind. You couldn’t get his name out of your mind. Michael. You screamed it enough times for it to be engraved in your brain. All you could think about was that one-night stand you had with the most attractive man you’ve ever come to know. Piercing green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Scruffy face and a deep voice that you could never forget.

You met him at a bar and he just radiated confidence and sex. You usually didn’t do the one-night stands but he was so magnetic, you couldn’t help yourself. That night seemed like forever ago since you couldn’t get him out of your head. Everywhere you were, you thought you saw him in the crowd but when you looked again, he was nowhere to be found.

You went on with your life, not knowing when you would see him again if you would. Weeks passed before you saw him again. You thought you saw him as you passed by another bar. You felt like a pathetic girl, looking for a man who clearly didn’t want to be found. You were nineteen, going on twenty soon and you were searching for a man you knew nothing about.

You thought you saw him inside a bar but when you walked in, he was nowhere to be found. You sighed and left that bar and decided to just go home. You needed to move on with your life because you were wasting it trying to chase something that wasn’t meant to be.

You decided to take the shortcut home which took you down the alley but you never had a problem before and you thought you were safe. As you turned the corner into the alley, you thought you heard footsteps behind you but when you turned around, you didn’t see anyone there. As you turned back around to continue walking, you saw him standing a few feet in front of you.

“Michael.” You said but he shook his head.

“I’m not Michael.” He said, walking towards you.

“I would know if you were Michael or not. Very hard to forget your face, that night.” You said.

“Right, listen, I need you to come with me. There is something we need to talk about.” He said, stopping in front of you. You backed up a bit, feeling like something was wrong.

“No thanks. I’m good right here.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. You felt hands on your shoulders and before you knew it you were no longer in the alley by your house. You were in some sort of library. Your eyes widened and looked behind you to see a man in a trench coat standing there.

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?” You asked, seeing a tall man with long hair and a much short man with blond hair walk into the room.

“You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” The taller man said but you still backed up from everyone.

“What is going on?” You asked.

“Listen, my name is Dean. The person you were with wasn’t me.” Michael said, looking at you. “You told me your name was Michael. You told me that your brothers would be looking for you and that you needed to leave. You told me you would come back for me because something you needed was with me.” You said, remembering the only night with him.

“I was possessed by the archangel Michael. And the thing he wanted from you is in your womb. You’re pregnant.” Michael/Dean said seriously.

“Yea, right. You’re all crazy. Please let me go. I want to go home.” You said and the man in the trench coat walked towards you but stopped when you backed up.

“Let me prove it to you. I’m an Angel. Michael is my older brother and everything Dean is saying is true. My name is Castiel.” You looked at Castiel before sliding your gaze to the blonde man.

“I’ll only talk to him.” You pointed to the blonde man. Everyone looked at him but he just squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

“Why me?”

“I don’t know.” You whispered.

“She’s carrying your cousin, Jack, another Nephilim. The baby is letting her know she’ll be safe with you.” Castiel said to Jack. Jack nodded and he looked at you before walking over to you. You didn’t back away from him because Castiel was right, you felt safe with him for some reason.

“We can go into another room if you want,” Jack said and held out his hand. You took his hand and nodded, letting him lead you to another room. You looked back to see the three men staring at you.

“What’s going on? I’m carrying your cousin?” You asked when you two were alone. Jack nodded and began to tell you everything. He put his hands on your still flat stomach and showed you through his powers the kind of men these people were. You were overwhelmed when you found out monsters exists and you were carrying an Angel’s kid. At the end of it all, you believed everything he told you. You didn’t feel scared of being in this Bunker but you were afraid of the kid growing inside of you. You didn’t know where Michael was but you knew he used you.

Jack led you back into the library when you were done. Castiel, Dean, and Sam were waiting for you and stood up when you entered.

“I believe you guys.” You nodded and bit your lip.

“Great. Another Nephilim gets to roam the earth.” Dean said with a sigh, sitting at one of the tables.

“We can teach this one to be good. Jack is good.” Sam thought positively.

“It’s a chance,” Castiel said.

“So, what, I have to live here with you guys? I’ll be safe here? My baby will be safe here?” You asked and they all nodded.

“Yeah, you’ll be safe here,” Sam said with a gentle nod. You bit your lip and took a deep breath because this was our life now and there was nothing you could do to change it.

* * *

About 5 months had passed since you found out that you were carrying an Angel’s baby. You tried your best to make yourself comfortable but this baby wasn’t like normal babies. You found out you were carrying a girl and you knew she was going to be a strong woman one day.

You spent every day with Jack since she seemed to like him so much.

He showed you all the things he could do and told you your daughter would probably have the same powers as him. You spent every day talking to her, telling her about your day and about the men taking care of you. You told her about Castiel and how good he’s been to you. She seemed to like Castiel so much but loves Jack just a little bit more.

As the days grew on, your body became more painful since she was growing and needed out soon. A Nephilim was a lot of work to take care for and your body wasn’t going to make it through the birth, you knew this much.

You were lying in bed, Jack by your side as he talked with your baby through magic. You didn’t know what he was talking about with her but you knew it was something good.

“Are you tell her about me?” You asked and he looked at you, his eyes fading from yellow to his normal color.

“I am.”

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” You got tears, not wanting to die. You were only 20 years old. You had your whole life ahead of you but you had to fall for an Angel. But Jack didn’t say anything.

“I know your mom isn’t around. Otherwise, I would have met her. I’m not going to see my baby. She’s never going to meet her mom.”

“You know what my mom did for me?” He asked and you shook your head. “She left me a video message. I always keep it with me when I want to hear her voice, see her face. Would you like to see her?”

“Yeah.” You nodded. He got up and grabbed Sam’s laptop before putting in a flash drive. A video popped up but he didn’t play it. He just showed you his mother’s face. She was smiling but you could see the tears in her eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she was,” Jack whispered.

“I want to do the same. I want to make a video for my daughter.” You said, sitting up even though it was painful. Jack nodded and he got Sam to give him an empty flash drive and to show him how to make a video.

You made a video for your daughter, trying to smile through it but knowing she would be able to see your tears like you saw Kelly’s. You wanted to let her know that you would always love her, to be true to herself and to do good in the world. That Castiel would be there to protect her as a father since Michael was a bad man. That Jack would always be there for her.

* * *

You knew your time was coming. You were dying and you knew that Charlotte would be born without you ever seeing her face. You were in so much pain. Castiel, Sam, Dean, and Jack were by your side, giving you whatever you needed.

You cried out in pain and held your stomach. The time was nearly here but you didn’t want all these people here.

“I just want Castiel and Jack here. Please.” You said through the pain and Sam and Dean understood.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Sam said, leaning down and pressing his lips against your temple.

“You’re a good woman. We won’t let her forget you.” Dean said, doing the same before the brothers left.

“Jack, promise me you’ll take care of her, okay?” You said tears in your eyes.

“I promise.” He said, tears in his own eyes.

“You too, Castiel. Take care of her. She’ll need a father in her life and I want you to be her dad. You tell her how much I love her.” You let the tears fall and looked back at Jack.

“We will,” Castiel said, pain etching his face.

“She’ll be safe with us,” Jack said, holding your hand. You cried out in pain again and knew you only had a few minutes until you died. You looked down to see your veins glowing yellow. It crawled up your body and you squeezed your eyes shut.

“I love you so much.” You said with your last breath as the yellow veins traced up to your face. You took your last breath before you couldn’t anymore. You never got to hold your daughter, to see her first smile and hear her first words. You would never experience that and she would never have her mother by her side.

* * *

Castiel let a tear fall before closing your eyes when he knew you were gone. He knew you were going to Heaven and would visit you with updates on Charlotte’s life. Jack watched as a bright white light shone between you and his body. When the light died down, there was a whimpering coming from the corner.

Jack looked to see a young woman in the corner with yellow eyes, just like him.

“Father.” She said, pointing to Castiel. Castiel moved in front of your body to block you from her. Jack never saw his mother after she died and Castiel thinks it’s best if Charlotte doesn’t see you.

“Charlotte,” Jack said, looking at her.

“Jack.” She whispered, standing up. Her eyes went back to their normal color.

“I’m here,” Jack said, walking towards her.

“Mother.” She said, looking around the room for you. Castiel touched your foot and teleported out of the room so Charlotte wouldn’t see you. He made sure to give you a proper burial.

“She’s not here. But I am. I will protect you.” Jack said, taking her hand. Upon contact, both Nephilim’s eyes glowed yellow as a bond created between them. From this moment on, you will live through Charlotte as Kelly lives through Jack. You will never be forgotten.


End file.
